Kinktober 2019 Drabbles
by masterfacting
Summary: A 30 chapter collection of kinktober drabbles featuring my favorite F/F (sometimes F/F/F) ships from SVU!
1. DAY I - ASS WORSHIP & SPANKING

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY I.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): ASS WORSHIP | SPANKING  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): BENOVAK

"You should come some time!" Casey's hoarse voice insists over the spray of the sink faucet as she rinses dishes.

Liv's laugh fills the kitchen, the brunette leaning up against the countertop adjacent to the sink. "And for the millionth time, I'm telling you: I don't think that's a good idea."

Casey's head snaps to the left to look at Olivia with a narrowed, accusatory gaze. "And for the millionth time, I'm telling YOU: Yoga 𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩 stupid, Liv."

"Ah—no. That's. . . that's not what I meant. What I meant 𝙬𝙖𝙨—" And it's here that Olivia pauses, pushes herself off the counter only to grab two ample handfuls of Casey's ass through her yoga pants, pressing herself snug against Casey's back, "—I don't think I can handle 45 minutes of this in downward dog."

The plastic cup Casey's rinsing clatters to the bottom of the sink, hands gripping the sink's edge to brace herself.

Olivia feels Casey push back against her and she grins, knowing she's already won.

"Yeah?" Casey husks, to which Olivia replies with nothing more than a hum of "𝑴𝑯𝑴" against her ear while slipping her right hand down a little further between her girlfriend's legs.

"Olivia," Casey whines. "I'm going to be late for class."

Olivia curls her fingers against Casey just as she whispers, "Do you want me to stop?"

Casey doesn't respond for a few seconds, nothing but the still running water filling the silence of the apartment. Olivia just begins to pull away when—

"No," Casey hastily replies, shuts off the tap.  
". . . keep going."

Hooking her fingers into the spandex, Olivia gives a few harsh tugs to pull the snug fabric halfway down Casey's thighs before she drops to her knees and sinks her teeth into the supple flesh of Casey's ass. Her hand slips up to Casey's back, a gentle pressure causing her girlfriend to brace herself against the counter, lean forward just a bit.

Pushing the fabric of Casey's thong to the side, Liv takes her time: lips, teeth, and tongue thoroughly exploring every inch of skin exposed to her until Casey's shivering, quiet whimpers only just audible to Olivia from behind.

The first blow is unexpected. Liv's rubbing gentle circles against Casey's cheek with her right hand, when 𝐓𝐇𝐖𝐀𝐂𝐊!

"𝑭𝑼𝑪𝑲."

It's all Olivia offers, tongue slowly moving against swollen, needy flesh, when Casey husks, "Again."

Olivia smiles against her, and 𝐓𝐇𝐖𝐀𝐂𝐊!

Casey's cries are delightful.

"Again."

𝐓𝐇𝐖𝐀𝐂𝐊!

Olivia dips her tongue a little further forward, and—

"Olivia, 𝑷𝑳𝑬𝑨𝑺𝑬."

𝐓𝐇𝐖𝐀𝐂𝐊!

Casey trembles and quakes, gripping the countertop so tightly her knuckles turn white.  
And then Casey relaxes, and Olivia readjusts her thong, tugs her pants back up. When she finally rises to her feet, Casey turns to greet her with a satisfied smile and a kiss, humming with satisfaction at the taste of herself upon Olivia's glistening lips.

"You know it's not just 45 minutes of downward dog," she murmurs with a grin against Olivia's lips, and Olivia laughs.

"And 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 that wasn't my point."

"No? Your point might've gotten a little lost in your. . . argument. I think you should make it again."

"Yeah?" Olivia chuckles, looks down at her watch. "I have thirty minutes before I need to leave to pick him up."

Casey's already tugging Olivia by the belt loop toward their bedroom.

"I only need fifteen."


	2. DAY II - VOYEURISM

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY II.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): VOYEURISM  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): CABENOVAK

She lingers in the doorway of the dimly lit bedroom, comfortably leaning against the doorway, taking in the sight before her with rapt fascination.

She watches as pale fingers tangle in long, blonde hair and the thighs that frame Alex's face begin to tremble. Tell-tale whimpers begin to fall from Casey's kiss swollen lips, increasingly desperate, her other hand rising to roughly palm her breast.

The redhead turns her face toward the door, lost in ecstasy. Her eyes flutter open, lips parted and gasping for breath, and in just a moment Olivia knows she's been spotted. Head resting against the wooden doorframe, Casey's gaze remains locked with Olivia's through the darkness as she softly calls out Alex's name and falls over the edge.

It's only when Casey's hips still entirely that Alex pulls her mouth away, wipes her lips against Casey's thigh.

"Starting without me?"

"𝑱𝑬𝑺𝑼𝑺, Olivia." Alex startles, placing a hand over her bare chest just above her breast. She recovers quickly, as she always does. "You're an hour late. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Olivia hums, finally stepping further into Alex's bedroom. "And hello to you too, Al." She leans over to press a kiss to the blonde's lips.

"You could have said something. Or 𝙟𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙧."

"Mmm," Casey purrs in her post-coital bliss, grinning up at Olivia. "You know she likes to watch, Lex."

"Hey. Can you stop givin' away all my secrets?"

"What are you gonna do about it, Benson?" Casey giggles against her lips as Olivia kisses her.

Liv's hair falls over her shoulder as she turns her head to look at Alex and tickles Casey's chest, eliciting some more giggles while Olivia quietly asks, "What the hell have you done to her?"

"This is her fourth orgasm, I don't think she's on planet earth anymore."

"𝙁𝙤𝙪𝙧?!" Olivia exclaims. "I'm only an hour late!"

"Correction," Casey drawls. "You are four orgasms late, and by the time you take your clothes off and get into this bed, it'll be five. Now c'mere, Lex." She's already beckoning Alex closer with a finger, and Alex—and Olivia, who's already unbuttoning her pants and kicking off her boots—are both far too happy to oblige.


	3. DAY III - DRUNK SEX, FIRST TIME

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY III.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): DRUNK SEX | FIRST TIME | MORNING SEX  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): ROLIVIA

They both drink just a little too much.

Olivia doesn't usually drink like this, but she hasn't gone out in forever and they're supposed to be celebrating. The kids are at Amanda's with the sitter, so she indulges.

They make it back to Amanda's in one piece, both of them falling into Amanda's bed together. They've somehow gone from co-workers to friends, their relationship carrying with it an undercurrent of intimacy Olivia's found surprisingly refreshing. Amanda's quietly laughing at something Olivia's said, blonde hair everywhere as she pulls herself up further onto the bed. She props herself up on one elbow, leaning over Olivia, and asks in that charming southern drawl, "Can I kiss you?"

Liv doesn't answer, only reaches up and presses her palm against the back of Amanda's neck until they're sharing the same breath.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liv's slipping back into bed wearing a t-shirt and underwear when Amanda wakes up.

She looks down at her bare chest, over at Olivia, and then covers her eyes with her hand. Two seconds pass before Amanda breaks the silence, and Olivia's been waiting with baited breath.

"Ohmygod. Liv, ohmygod." Her palm hits the sheets with a dull thud, wide blue eyes filled with panic scanning Olivia's features, who's lying there on her side, facing Amanda as calm as a summer sea. "Liv, I—I'm so sorry for comin' on to you, I can be a little bit of a lush when I drink, and—and I guess I took it a little too far—"

Olivia cuts her off, deadpan.

"You're sorry for having consensual sex with me?"

Olivia props herself up on her elbow, a little amused while watching Amanda flounder, the question clearly unexpected.

"Well, no. I—I just—Christ, Liv. I don't know. I don't know what I'm doin' or what I'm sorry for."

"Do you regret what happened?"

"No!" Amanda's quick to respond. "God, no. 𝑵𝒐." She shakes her head, still lying flat on her back, gaze flickering between Olivia's and the ceiling. "You—I think you make me nervous," she laughs and loses her accent for just a moment. "Y'know, I admired your work for so long. I admired 𝙮𝙤𝙪. And when I got to Manhattan, I already had a little bit of a girl crush on you but—but then I saw how 𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙚 you really are, the stuff you can't really get from a case file or a press conference, and it uh,—it turned into a 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙘𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙝 but I. . . I never expected any of it to really go. . . anywhere."

"Well, it definitely went somewhere last night. Quite a few times," Liv chuckles, and Amanda's back to covering her eyes with her hand, but this time she's peering through her fingers.

"Yeah, it kinda did, didn't it." The southern drawl is back. She drops her hand again, shaking her head. "What does this all mean? Now?"

Olivia knows the bigger connotation of Amanda's question, but the sun's only just begun to rise on what's looking to be a beautiful Saturday, and she hasn't even begun to think about that yet.

"I don't know," Olivia responds, feigning ignorance as she begins to close the space between them. "D'you think that maybe. . . we should. . . try to figure it out?" The distance between them dwindles, and the smile growing across Amanda's lips tells Olivia she knows exactly where she's going with this.

But instead of answering the question, Amanda's nose crinkles.

"Your breath is minty, Liv."

"I brushed my teeth, Amanda."

"Oh." She stiffens. "Should I—? Maybe I should go and—"

"Amanda." Liv murmurs her name against the corner of her mouth.

". . . yeah, Liv?"

"Stop talking."


	4. DAY IV - CUNNILINGUS

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY IV.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): CUNNILINGUS  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): CABENSON

"Alex—"

Olivia moans her name, hips gently moving against the mattress, against her mouth, her motions matching the way the ocean waves gently lap against the shore in the early hours of the morning. She licks her thumb and furiously teases her nipple into an impossibly stiff peak, the noises falling from her lips growing increasingly desperate. Olivia's muscles begin to tense, her pace begins to quicken, until—

Alex pulls her mouth away, Olivia's head snaps up from the pillow, and she's just barely able to make out her glistening lips and her shining eyes in the gentle glow of the moonlight coming through the windows.

"𝑭𝑼𝑪𝑲," Olivia hisses, the hand on her breast slamming down onto the sheets with a dull thud. This is the second time Alex has taken her to the edge only to bring her back down and she can feel her entire body begin to tremble. Alex replaces her tongue with her fingers, two circling her swollen clit with a pressure that's just barely there.

"AlexpleaseI'msoclose." Lifting her hips from the bed in search for more pressure, Olivia's gaze remains on Alex, the blonde having rested her head against her thigh, offering intermittent kisses during her torture. Remaining silent, Alex's only response is a gentle bite to her inner thigh and a particularly present swipe of her thumb through Olivia's soaked folds.

Liv's head hits the pillow, her entire body jumps with the jolt of pleasure that courses through her.

She's going to die. This is how she's going to die—just on the brink of experiencing her first orgasm with Alexandra Cabot.

The teasing contact Alex provides disappears. Olivia groans out of frustration until those fingers fill her, causing her groan to turn into a rattling moan, muffled by the pillow she presses her face into. Alex's fingers move with ease, motion fluid and surprisingly regular, and Olivia thinks she might finally get to come. It isn't going to take much, Alex's fingers coupled with the ample kisses and little nips to her thighs sending her flying. She can feel herself tightening around Alex's fingers, a steady stream of "yes, yes, yes," falling from her lips in time with every thrust. She's absolutely belligerent, drunk on desire, ready to surrender to the delicious torture Alex has put her through tonight,. . . and then it's gone.

She would be embarrassed about the noise that's elicited from her if she wasn't so far gone.

"Alex, I 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖," Olivia confesses into the darkness, feeling the heat of Alex's breath against her aching center. "I need your mouth, I need you," she reiterates, turning and lifting her head along with her hips. It isn't until she's gazing at Alex through the darkness that the blonde fully opens her mouth, offering her tongue.

Alex leans forward while Olivia lifts her hips further, pressing herself into Alex's mouth with a hiss. The blonde allows for Olivia to grasp her by the hair and keep her in place, rocking against her tongue for just a few moments, before she presses her back down into the mattress.

Olivia thinks she's going to pull away again and tenses in anticipation, but instead she begins working her mouth in earnest, with an eagerness that restores Olivia's hope.

Her hand slips from Alex's head to her own stomach, fingers forming a fist only to unfurl, only to curl back in.

Alex's tongue dips inside of her and Olivia's thighs begin to quake. Her fingers splay across her stomach, short nails sinking in. She feels Alex's fingers creep along her hipbone and soon enough their fingers are linking together, Alex's thumb soothing along the curve of Liv's forefinger and thumb.

Olivia's body begins to tense. Alex turns her focus to Olivia's clit, squeezes Olivia's hand, and Liv knows this is the one.

She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip and rocks against Alex's mouth, whimpers turning into moans commingled with Alex's name and expletives. She is swollen and aching and desperate and the only thing she wants is to lose herself and come against Alex's mouth.

"PleasedontstoppleasedontstopImsocloseImsocloseI—"

Olivia's cut short again, but it's not from frustration at the loss of contact this time, but by her own desperate cries as her orgasm courses through her body. Toes curl, eyes shut so tight that she tears up as she rides each wave of pleasure at the mercy of Alex's expert tongue.

When she collapses against the mattress, she's breathless. She relinquishes the vice grip she's had on Alex's hand just as Alex pulls her mouth away, causing her to hiss just a little.

"Alex." Liv sounds drunk. She feels it, too. "Come here. Please."

She needs a moment to regain her strength, but she also needs Alex with her. And for once tonight, Alex immediately obliges, pressing a final kiss to Olivia's center before kissing her way back up.

It isn't until Liv feels Alex's wet cheeks, as she reaches up to cup her face while they kiss, that she comes back to reality.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks in a panic, eyes fluttering open while her thumb swipes at a thoroughly wet cheek. "Jesus, Alex. I—I'm so sorry. Honey, I'm so—"

"No." Alex finally speaks and it's immediately clear her nose is stuffy from crying, but she laughs and it offers Olivia some semblance of relief. "No, Liv. You didn't hurt me. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

"That, Liv. 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕. The way you say my name, it's. . . I haven't heard my name, 𝑴𝒀 name in so long," she half-sobs, half-laughs. Olivia can feel a few fresh tears fall onto her chest as Alex hovers above her. "Each time you say my name it's—it's like a little piece of Alex is returned to me and replaces Emily. I'm sorry for stringing you along I just—God, it all sounds so silly out loud but I'm so afraid that I'm going to forget. Forget who I am. And hearing you say my name. . . it reminds me of who I used to be. The life I used to have. I hate Tulsa. I hate my job. I want my life back. I want myself back."

"Hey," Liv drawls, gently stroking Alex's cheek as a fresh wave of tears begin to fall. "Listen to me. 𝙇𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚. Tulsa is temporary. Emily is temporary. WPP is temporary. 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 is your home. 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 is who you are. No matter how much time passes, Alexandra Cabot, 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 is where you belong. We are all going to be right here, waiting for you to come back. 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚. And when you come back, I will remind you. Because I haven't forgotten you Alex. I haven't forgotten who you are or what you stand for or—"

Alex cuts her off, kisses her hard.

"Just be with me tonight," she requests against Olivia's lips, guiding Olivia's hand between her legs. "Just touch me and be with me because I don't know the next time I'm going to get to be myself."

So Olivia does. Each utterance of Alex's name a reminder. A promise.


	5. DAY V - BONDAGE

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY V.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): BONDAGE  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): BENOVAK

"This one's just a simple, single column tie," Olivia finishes, kneeling at the foot of the bed as she ties the rope around Casey's ankle with a flourish. She admires her work for a moment, gaze flickering up to Casey with a rather satisfied look.

Casey's gaze moves from the rope to Liv and back again. "And what would you use it for?"

"Mm," Liv hums as if in thought. "I would tie this," Liv squeezes Casey's calf. "To the bedpost."

"Show me."

Olivia gives an entertained huff, attention fully on Casey now. She had a feeling this might end up happening after Casey made the request, but it's another to have it turn into a reality.

She hesitates for just a moment before asking, "Are you sure?"

And Casey, without missing a beat, says, "Yes."

Olivia licks her lips, a little thrill of anticipation coursing through her.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. Give me the full effect."

Liv smiles to herself as she slips off the bed and dips into her nightstand for more of the silky ties.

Amanda had been the one to suggest it. She wanted to have "a thing" with Liv, she said. Something fun they could to together, a hobby, something they could share. She'd kept it a surprise until she got Olivia to the workshop at the Museum of Sex and then begged Liv to stay just for one class.

That was six classes ago.

As it turns out, Olivia's actually pretty good at tying knots and she enjoys learning something new she can do with her hands. Every two weeks she gets to slip away with Amanda for an hour to learn new tips, tricks, and techniques they can use together. . . and it doesn't hurt that the class acts as an hour-long form of foreplay leading to some of the most mind-blowing sex Olivia's ever had.

What didn't come as a surprise is Casey, after having exhibited an impressive amount of patience and restraint ( no pun intended ), finally succumbing to her curiosity ( and what Olivia thinks might be a healthy dose of jealousy ) and asking if Olivia wouldn't mind showing her a little of what she's been doing with Amanda.

When Liv looks up from securely fastening Casey's legs to the bed, Casey's gaze is nearly predatory. But she smiles so innocently, slipping into her coy persona while gazing at Olivia with those heavy lidded eyes, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, and she offers her wrists without hesitation.

"And what about these?"

Olivia exhales through her nose and climbs back onto the bed, situating herself on her knees between Casey's spread legs. Right hand still grasping black silken rope, she braces herself on the bed to lean forward and kiss Casey soundly. "Do you want me to tell you, or should I show you?"

She can feel Casey smile against her lips. Her hesitation is thrilling. It doesn't matter to Olivia whether it's feigned or genuine. She's always enjoyed Casey's coy persona, the way her porcelain cheeks sport a deep rouge that creeps its way down her neck to her chest, and tonight's no exception.

It's here that she lingers, sharing the same breath and basking in the closeness and the quiet intimacy of a shared night together. Casey's still smiling that bashful smile when she cups Olivia's breasts through her t-shirt, leaving no question in Liv's mind of where this night is headed.

"I want you to show me," Casey finally breathes while working Olivia's nipples with her palms, eliciting a hum of appreciation from her lover.

Olivia responds in kind with a roll of her hips and a near-silent whimper that's muffled by the deep, thorough kiss they both lose themselves in. When Olivia finally pulls away she's breathless with kiss swollen lips. Casey's spent the better part of the last five minutes exploring Olivia's body, divesting Olivia of her t-shirt, rubbing her wet cunt through her cotton underwear.

"Are you sure you want this?" Liv asks just as Casey dips her fingers into her underwear and delights in the desire that's already pooled between her legs. One thing's clear: Olivia certainly does.

"Mhm—"

It's cut off by a gasp, Liv catching Casey's wrist right as she moves to slip a finger inside. It takes all of Olivia's strength not to sink down and fuck herself to what's sure to be a quick orgasm, but that isn't what tonight's about.

Tonight is about Casey. Casey, who's been so patient and understanding while Olivia explores her relationship with Rollins and discovers what it means, where it could go. They've agreed a long time ago, had many discussions about polyamory and what it means for them, but theory and practice are two different things entirely.

Speaking of Amanda. . .

"Is this what you do with her? Tie her up?"

Olivia's surprised at how blunt Casey is in this position, as she ties Casey's wrists together and positions them above her head.

"Sometimes," Olivia responds in a hum, giving the silken rope a firm tug. Two column tie. Simple. Neat. Effective. Easy. Olivia's actually quite proud of her work and surprisingly stricken with how beautifully vulnerable Casey looks, all tied up and completely at her mercy. "But sometimes she's the one who does the tying. . . 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜." Kneeling between Casey's legs, she pushes her t-shirt up and bends to kiss her stomach. "That's what you're after, aren't you."

But Casey doesn't answer, doesn't give Olivia anything other than a shaky sigh as the brunette nudges Casey's shirt up over her breasts and indulges in the desperate little sounds Casey makes in response to her tongue's teasing.

"Hm?" Liv continues between light swipes of her tongue and merciful sucking. "I told you, honey. There's always room for one more."

She can feel the way Casey strains against her binds at that notion, thigh pressed against her to offer just a hint of momentary relief. This isn't the first, second, or even the third time Olivia's brought this up. It isn't the first time they've shared their bed, either. But now that Amanda's beginning to look more and more like a permanent installation. . . Olivia's eager to see where she falls into the mix. ( And, let's be honest, seeing Casey and Amanda together has crossed her mind a few times, too ).

"You've thought about it before, haven't you?" Olivia murmurs, having snuck one hand between their bodies to gently stroke Casey through her underwear. Casey's eyes almost immediately flutter shut and Olivia smiles with satisfaction at the way Casey responds to her touch. "How does it play out in your mind, hm? Is it with me tied up while the both of you have your way with me? Or maybe. . . 𝙢𝙢, it's with me tied up while you have your way with each other, isn't it?"

A whimper falls from Casey's plump lips, telling Olivia she's at least moving in the right direction. She pushes Casey's underwear to the side and eases two fingers inside of her, Casey so wet she nearly loses her train of thought.

"I know I've thought about it," Olivia admits, trying to draw Casey out of her shell. A slow withdrawal, and then she's filling Casey back up, palm firmly pressed against swollen flesh. "I want to watch you fall apart and come in Amanda's mo—"

"𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙢𝙚."

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴.

Olivia grins against the corner of Casey's mouth, her pace, already leisurely, slowing even more.

"I 𝙖𝙢 fucking you." Liv curls her fingers and Casey opens her eyes, struggles against her binds just a little more.

"N-no, not like this." Casey turns her head, willing Olivia to pull away a tiny bit to meet her eye. "The purple toy." Her request is near silent and she's back to playing this coy character, bottom lip between her teeth. "I want you to use the purple toy."

"Yeah?"

It's the one they usually save for special occasions. Nights like these, where the apartment is clear of kids and it's just them. Olivia discovered pretty early on that she enjoys giving, but this? This is something else entirely.

She removes herself from between Casey's legs to reach into their nightstand and pull it out from their growing assortment, thrill running through her like a bolt of lightning.

"On or off."

"On."

With little hesitation, Olivia clicks their 'strapless strap-on' on, the toy giving a quiet hum as it buzzes to life and, pushing her own underwear to the side, she positions herself above it while the other side teasingly brushes against Casey. Liv makes a show of it, grinding her wet cunt against the vibrating toy, working herself up while Casey watches and squirms at the fleeting touches coupled with the sight before her.

When she finally eases herself down onto their toy, she gasps as she always does at the way it fills her and provides just enough vibration to set her nerves alight.

But when she eases into Casey?

This is the part that drives her wild.

Casey is so compliant and so willing, so needy.  
She moves to grasp Olivia, to pull her in closer, to clutch onto her, but she can't.

The struggle winds them both up even more. For Liv it's the way Casey seems to forget and how the restraint makes her fight even harder. For Casey, it's the bite and the pressure, the choice that's made for her of full vulnerability. She is at Olivia's mercy.

Liv comes three times before Casey's thrown hurtling over the edge. Arching beautifully off the mattress, limbs restrained, all while Olivia greedily thrusts into her and fucks Casey to a shivering fourth orgasm that elicits a keening, desperate cry as its pulled from Olivia.

Swollen flesh pressed to swollen flesh, vibration still buzzing between them, Casey comes a second time just from feeling Olivia pressed against her, the toy buried fully inside. By the time the toy hits the floor with a dull 𝙏𝙃𝙐𝙉𝙆 for one of them to trip over later, they're both a trembling, satiated mess.

It takes Liv a few tries to free Casey's wrists and ankles, her hands vibrating along with the rest of her body in the delicious, post-coital aftermath.

"So—" Casey's the one to finally break the silence, her voice a deep, throaty husk that Olivia basks in. Casey has propped herself up onto her side, Liv having flopped onto her stomach, still half-draped over Casey while they recover. "You do that with Amanda, too?"

"No," Olivia chuckles after a beat, her smile taking on the same sweet glow that she always does after they share themselves like this. She can tell from Casey's face that she doesn't entirely believe her, that she expected a different answer. But it's the truth.

"I come in the double digits with her."

. . . but Olivia's only human, and she can't help but to indulge.

And neither can Casey. Olivia's jab seems to reenergize her, and now it's Olivia who's pinned down onto the bed, Casey's weight against her wrists. Liv's laughter fills the bedroom until Casey uses a hand to cover her mouth but it only muffles the sound.

"You better watch that mouth of yours, Benson. It might get you into trouble."

Olivia manages to sink her teeth into some flesh, the sharp pinch causing Casey to pull her hand away with a hiss. "Hey!"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is—𝘾𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙩."

Casey's mouth falls open, brows furrowed. Now it's her turn. "𝙃𝙀𝙔!"

But Olivia's laughing again, and this time she's the one to muffle it, inching forward to capture Casey's lips in a loving kiss that tastes just a little bit like an apology.

Casey spends the rest of the night making sure Olivia knows her name.


	6. DAY VI - SHOWER SEX

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY VI.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): SHOWER SEX  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): CABENSON

It's been one hell of a weekend. Catching case after case, living at the precinct. It reminded her of her earlier days, where work consumed her life and left room for little else.

She catches Noah and Lucy just as they're on their way out.

"Mama!"

Noah throws himself at her for a hug she's all too willing to give. It's still early on a Monday morning but Olivia hasn't seen her son since Friday, something she's gone to great lengths to guarantee is a rare occurrence.

"I missed you!"

Olivia's laughter is a mixture of delirium and relief. It isn't always this delightful little boy who greets her, understandably so. It's been years, but the struggle to find a healthy balance between motherhood and work is a futile, infinite one.

"I missed you too." Liv bends to press a kiss to the top of his head. "So much."

Noah drags his pouting little face across his mother's stomach to look up at her. "Can I stay home with you today? 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, Mama." He pulls out the puppy dog eyes and Olivia's so tired she almost falters and gives in.

"You have to go to school, Noah." Olivia can see his features begin to sour and she feels terrible knowing that this is all coming from a good place, that if she was home this weekend none of this would be happening. She kneels down so they're face to face. "But. I'm going to come and pick you up from school and take you to dance class, okay? And then I'm going to take you for pizza, and we can have a move night after you do your homework. Deal?"

He's still pouting, but the tantrum is kept at bay. "Just you and me?"

"You and me, kiddo."

". . . . . . okay."

Noah follows up with a smile and Olivia melts, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she stands.

"Good. Have a great day at school. I'll see you in a little bit, okay? Love you."

She mouths a very grateful 'thank you' to Lucy as they head out, leaving Olivia to drop her bag onto the couch, kick off her shoes, and follow the sound of the shower.

Liv knocks on the door twice before welcoming herself inside the very steamy bathroom.

"Al? It's just me."

There's the snap of the shower curtain and then Alex's head appears, blue eyes squinting to make Olivia out without the aid of her glasses. Liv furrows her brows at Alex's expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I think I'm seeing a ghost."

"Very funny," Olivia drawls, tone thick with sarcasm. She turns around to open the medicine cabinet and grab the toothpaste. "I don't think it's much of a reach. I definitely feel like the walking dead."

"That bad, huh? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Liv manages around her toothbrush. "It's just—a little tumultuous at the precinct with all the shifting happening. Everyone's exhausted, emotions running high." Her toothbrush hits the cup with a sharp 𝘾𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙆.

"Is this your way of telling me Rollins finally blew the big one?" Alex chuckles from behind the shower curtain. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"She did not '𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦', Alex." There's no mistaking the entertainment in her tone, poorly masked behind something that's supposed to sound like a reprimand. She pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it onto the floor, pants next, bit by bit her clothing joining Alex's.

"Yeah, only because you got to her first. You can't delay the inevitable forever, Liv. And you owe me fifty bucks."

"Fifty?! It was twenty." Liv's voice echoes off the shower walls as she steps in behind Alex. She makes a mental note to chew Fin out the next time she sees him. There's only one person who could've given Alex that intel. "And regardless, I never agreed to that bet."

Alex turns around to greet her girlfriend with a warm smile. "It was twenty. But there's a thirty dollar penalty fee for interference."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia's got her arms around Alex's waist, pulling her close. "That might be a little steep for me. Maybe we could discuss means of 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙮𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩?"

Before Alex can answer, Liv steals a kiss. Quick, chaste. To the corner of her mouth. Then another, this one harder and with intent, more of an '𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶,' than anything else.

"Olivia," Alex murmurs against her girlfriend's lips as she goes in for a third kiss, this one a little hungry.

"Hm?"

"Bribery is a felony punishable by a minimum of one to three years in prison. Don't make me prosecute you."

Liv grins against Alex's lips. "Not into it, hm? That's a shame. I've been thinkin' about prosecuting you all weekend long."

Alex's laughter is amplified in the shower. "And here I thought you'd be eager to jump right into bed."

"Mm, but there's a problem with that," Olivia replies from the crook of Alex's neck while the blonde runs her fingers through Liv's damp hair. Kissing her way up toward Alex's ear, Liv hears a quiet 'oh?' fall from her girlfriend's lips. "You're not in it."

"What a coincidence," Alex manages after a muted groan, Liv's teeth gently sinking into her earlobe eliciting a little shiver. "I had that very same problem all weekend long."

Olivia knows the comment is meant to be playful more than anything, but she can't help the minute pang of guilt that hits her in the stomach. And Alex, having come to know Olivia maybe better than she knows herself after all these years, follows up with an honest, "I missed you," as she pulls Olivia closer, one hand on Olivia's jaw to guide her into a kiss.

When Alex kisses Olivia, she means '𝑰'𝒎 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆.' Her hands roam Olivia's body, she holds her, clutches onto her, and she means, '𝑰'𝒎 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆.' In a world where they've both lost more people than they care to count, including each other, there are days in which leaving for work can feel like a gamble. And unfortunately they're both intimately familiar with how high the stakes can be.

"I missed you." Olivia returns the sentiment, and whether it's her exhaustion from the weekend or simply because it's Alex, there's an unexpected wave of sorrow that crashes down upon Olivia. It's been years, but at all times she's acutely aware of how alone Alex once was, through no fault of her own and left with little choice. This weekend and others like it are nothing like that, but it's the last thing that Olivia ever wants to do. Leave Alex alone like that again.

Then Alex says those three magic words that simultaneously fill Olivia up and bowl her over, and Olivia knows it isn't just the exhaustion getting to her this morning. Because when Alex speaks, when she so bravely whispers, "I need you," against Olivia's lips, hands gently yet fiercely cupping Olivia's cheeks, Olivia knows. She knows this weekend wasn't difficult for just her. She knows she's not the only one. And having found each other once more after so long, of course it's still hard. Of course it's still terrifying, knowing each uncertain second can turn into their worst nightmare in the blink of an eye.

"Tell me what you need from me, honey."

Despite her sore muscles and all encompassing exhaustion, Olivia asks. Olivia obliges. Because Olivia's aware that each day with Alexandra Cabot is a divine gift.

Alex takes her pleasure and offers herself in return. She drags Olivia's hand from her breast down between her legs, the mixture of Olivia's hand and the soft words she speaks offering a comfort of a differing kind than the heat of the spray that washes over them.

Olivia fills her with three fingers and now it's Alex's moans that are amplified, that surround them. She clutches onto Olivia's shoulders as she rocks against her hand, her touch a reminder that this is no longer a dream. Neither of them will wake alone in their beds, miles and miles away from each other.

This is their reality, now. A beautiful life they've begun to build. Together, against all odds.

Looping her arms around Olivia's neck, Alex holds on and surrenders to Olivia's touch, to her love. Olivia's pace quickens and Alex's back hits the chilly tile, offering a delicious contrast to the heat of the water that washes over her and the desire that courses through her body. She reaches down between their bodies to take herself over the edge.

Olivia feels the way Alex tenses, her lips pressed against her lover's cheek. She can just barely make out her staccato breaths over the spray of the shower as she slows her hand and allows Alex to ride out the waves of her orgasm to a shivering finish.

They stay like that for a little while, Liv still gently stroking her while she presses intermittent kisses to her cheek and jaw. The rest of their shower is shared in quiet intimacy. Alex washes and conditions Olivia's hair, hands explore bodies under the guise of cleanliness between lingering kisses and coy, tired smiles.

Later, in her bedroom, Olivia's throwing an old NYPD shirt over her head and getting ready to crawl into bed with still wet hair when Alex wraps her arms around her from behind.

"Think you can stay awake long enough for me to prosecute you once or twice?"

Olivia smiles and meets Alex's eye in the reflection of the mirror. "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I'm the boss, baby. I can afford to show up a little late."

So they fall into bed together, and in doing so they fall into a world where just the two of them exist. . . if only for a little while.


	7. DAY VII - ROLEPLAY

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY VII.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): ROLEPLAY  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): ROLIVIA 

"Hey. Sweetheart."

Olivia leans over the empty seat beside her to call out at the blonde who's strolling along the sidewalk of a badly lit street. It's enough to catch the blonde's attention and cause her to bend to try and catch a glimpse of her mystery caller, but she keeps her distance just the same.

Smart.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

Miss? Smart, indeed.

"Funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Olivia offers a rather charming smile while she grips the wheel, and while the blonde seems to hesitate. . . her heels carry her forward on the pavement until she's leaning against the door, and Liv's finally catching just a shadow of a glimpse of her gorgeous features.

"What're you—runnin' some sorta vigilante UBER?"

This makes Olivia laugh. Head back, fully belly kind of laugh.

"Ah—no. Nothing like that."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not some damsel in distress. And I don't need no savin'."

Feisty, this one.

"It's getting a little chilly out, isn't it? D'you wanna come inside so we can talk?" Liv doesn't wait for the blonde's response to unlock her doors.

A few seconds pass where there's nothing but quiet eye contact. . . and the blonde relents, slips into the passenger seat. Liv keeps the car idling curbside.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia catches the blonde's dazzling smile.

"Let's cut to the chase, darlin'. I've been around the block a couple times and I think you know that. So let me tell ya how this night is gunna go." The blonde shifts in the seat so she's sitting more-so on her hip, facing Olivia. It's still dark in the car, but it's here Olivia can see the intricacies of the fishnets that hug the blonde's legs, eventually disappearing beneath a dress that looks like it hugs her curves in all the right places. "I'll give ya a discount of three-fifty an hour since I don't usually have such pretty women solicitin' me. That do it for ya, sugar?"

Olivia's already buckling her seatbelt. "Sounds fair enough." She's grinning to herself, stealing little glimpses of the blonde out of the corner of her eye instead of looking at her head on just yet. "Where to?"

The blonde beams at Olivia now, clearly satisfied with herself and Olivia's compliance. "You follow my direction and I'll lead you straight to heaven, darlin'." She nods toward the end of the street. "Take a left up here."

-

"Your accent," Liv comments, breaking the silence as she rolls to a stop in some traffic. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Very astute observation. You're a regular detective."

Olivia laughs. "You know, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Ah. It's Georgia."

"Georgia." Liv tries it out, finds it fitting. Finds she likes it. "And where are you from, Georgia?" Just pleasant conversation. Something to fill the silence.

"Georgia."

Olivia's laughing again.

"Well aren't 𝙮𝙤𝙪 a regular Georgia Peach?" Whether or not she's telling the truth, Olivia doesn't press her any further. The blonde—Georgia—offers directions until they're pulling up to what must be her apartment building.

Georgia releases her seatbelt and looks over at Olivia, already popping the door open.

"Welcome to the pearly gates."

-

"So—" Olivia sighs once they enter Georgia's place, clearly feeling a little nervous. She's never done this before and that's pretty obvious, but she doesn't want to turn Georgia off completely. . . despite the fact that she's buying Georgia's attention. Georgia's already disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Olivia to survey her foreign surroundings. "Do you always bring your—customers back to your place? Doesn't exactly seem. . . safe to me." Alright, maybe a bit forward but she can't help herself.

Georgia reappears with two glasses and offers one to Olivia.

"I think I've done alright for myself so far. Still standin'." Georgia grins over the lip of her glass before taking a sip. "D'you wanna take a seat? Get comfortable?" She gestures toward the couch. "Have a drink. 𝑹𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒙."

Olivia turns "Is it that obvious?"

Georgia's nose scrunches and she shrugs. "A little." She's since taken a seat and pats the couch next to her. "C'mere."

Clutching her drink in both hands, the chill of the ice cubes against the glass grounding her, now it's Olivia's turn to hesitate, a jolt of nervous energy striking her suddenly. She's already here. She's gotten through the most difficult, awkward part, hasn't she?

"I promise you I didn't dose your drink," Georgia hums as she closes the distance on the couch between them now that Olivia's finally decided to sit down. "Or don'tcha drink."

"No, I- I drink. I'm just—"

"Nervous," Georgia finishes for her, wearing a knowing smirk. "Y'know, I could tell thatcha were. Just a little. And since it's so late and ya seemed so nice—I got a feel for these types of things, of course anybody would after ya do what I do for as long as I have—I thought maybe comin' back to my place for a lil' music and a nightcap might do ya some good. And there's no pressure. We don't have to fuck."

Olivia's chosen a terrible time to take a sip of her drink. She nearly chokes on that last part.

"Or we could. Whatever. I'm getting' paid either way. This night could be whatever ya want it to be. Within reason, of course."

Olivia takes another sip of her drink—without choking this time—while she mulls over what Georgia's saying. "That's incredibly understanding of you."

"Ya gotta be compassionate in this kinda work. That's what people are ultimately lookin' for, aren't they? A connection."

This is what catches Olivia's attention. Georgia's been facing her on the couch the entire time, holding her drink on one fishnet-clad leg. Olivia was right. About the dress. It's a simple black number, but it shows off the delicious curves of her body and for the first time that night Olivia's finally ready to acknowledge that she wants this woman. The dull ache has already formed, lying in wait to flare to life. She leans forward to put her glass down so that she can face Georgia, too. Free her hands.

"I guess they are," Liv hums, now unabashedly taking in Georgia's gorgeous, striking features while the other woman does the same.

"You never did tell me your name."

Olivia smiles a bashful smile, yet another silly reminder of her nerves. "It's Olivia."

"Olivia." Georgia smiles and reaches over to tuck Olivia's hair behind her ear. "Is that what you're looking for tonight, Olivia? Connection?"

"You could say that." Olivia looks down at her hands in her lap for a second, then back over at Georgia, who hasn't stopped looking at her once. "Do you think that's something you could offer me?"

Georgia just blinks slowly, that smile still spread across her lips like butter. She takes this time to get rid of her drink too, the hand that tucked Liv's hair still toying with the strands around her shoulder, twirling them around her finger. "I think that's somethin' I could do. In fact, I don't think I'll have to try very hard."

"Yeah?" Liv chuckles.

"Yeah," Georgia hums. "Pretty women like you make it easy. You like to be romanced, Olivia? Or do ya like to just get right down to it?"

"I uh—I don't mind a little romance. It's. . . been so long I think I might've forgotten what that's like."

Georgia clicks her tongue in disapproval, brows furrowing as though she's taken offense to Olivia's very intimate confession. But instead of saying anything right away, Georgia simply shifts on the couch until she's no longer sitting beside Olivia, but straddling her instead.

"This okay? Couldn't resist takin' the second best seat in the house. Not to mention it's. . . pretty good for romancin'."

Whatever nerves Olivia's been holding onto all but melt away in this moment. Georgia's wearing this proud little grin, and now that she's crawled into her lap Olivia can finally see how tiny she is. Small but fierce has never been more of a perfect description for anyone she's ever met.

"This is okay," Olivia answers softly, head back against the couch cushion so that she can better gaze up at Georgia. "Do you. . . do you have any rules?"

"Mm." Georgia hums as if in thought. "I'll tell ya what. Ya seem like a trustworthy kinda gal. Maybe a little vanilla." Olivia's eyes narrow at this, but she says nothing. "I know I'll be sayin' somethin' if ya do somethin' I don't like. You do the same. Work for ya, darlin'?"

"Understood." Liv's gaze falls to Georiga's legs. Her dress has ridden up, and as she moves in Olivia's lap, Olivia can catch a glimpse of her lingerie. "Can I touch you?"

"You can touch me. . . here." Georgia takes Olivia by the wrists, guides her hands to her thighs. The fishnets feel good against her palms.

"And here." Georgia drags her hands and allows for Olivia to feel the rise and fall of her waist, ". . . here," her breasts. The tiny pilot light of her lust catches onto the larger flame of her desire. Olivia can feel the way her pulse quickens with anticipation and she's no longer too proud to admit and acknowledge that she 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔. She wants Georgia.

"And what about—" Olivia's moved her right hand, she tries to slip it between Georgia's legs, but the blonde grabs her wrist before she can make any contact.

"Ah-ah." Georgia takes Olivia's hand and kisses her palm instead. "This night is about you, Olivia. Your wants. Your needs. Your desires. You seem like the type-a woman who's always takin' care of everyone else. Why don'tcha let someone take care of you for a little while? Tell me what ya like, sugar."

"I like your mouth," Olivia confesses, running her thumb along Georgia's lips. Georgia bites down on the digit around a smile, sucks Olivia's thumb into her mouth and gives her a little preview. "Can I kiss you?"

Teeth sink back into the flesh of her thumb and Georgia shakes her head, still smiling.

"Then take your dress off."

This is something that Georgia complies with, releasing her hold on Olivia's hand to grab her dress by the hem. In one fluid movement it's over her head and lost somewhere on the floor, revealing pert breasts and the sheer lace panties Olivia caught a glimpse of earlier.

"You're. . . gorgeous."

Olivia's still taking in the sight in her lap when Georgia decides it's time to take things into her own hands and moves from straddling Olivia's lap to kneeling between her legs.

"Take your shirt off, darlin'. Let's see that figure." Georgia's already working on Olivia's belt. While Olivia unbuttons her shirt, Georgia tugs her shoes off and her pants quickly follow, leaving Olivia in her simple black bra and panties on Georgia's couch, steel blue eyes drinking her in.

Olivia's first inclination is to shy away. To shrink. To make herself smaller. Invisible. The weight of Georgia's gaze is unlike anything she's ever experienced. This woman can somehow make it seem like she's never wanted anymore in her entire life, and being the object of something as fierce as this desire is. . . intoxicating. A little scary.

But she doesn't shy away. She doesn't shrink or try to distract the blonde. Instead, Olivia lets the admiration wash over her. She watches Georgia devour her frame and catches the way her hunger grows. It might all be a show. Just part of the gig. But it's convincing. Olivia's buying it.

Georgia's hands slide up Olivia's thighs, parting her legs further.

"Take your bra off," Georgia murmurs, thumbs skirting along Olivia's bikini line. The ghost of her touch causes Olivia to lift her hips off the couch just a little. "Show me what ya like."

Holding Georgia's gaze, Olivia reaches back and unhooks her bra. The straps fall down her arms and Georgia's gaze along with them. While her thumbs continue teasing along Olivia's bikini line, she watches as Olivia tugs her bra away from her breasts, replacing it with her hands.

Olivia's thumbs tease her nipples, and Georgia's finally make contact with damp cotton.

"Mm," the blonde hums with satisfaction, Olivia's desire now quite evident against the pad of her thumb. "You're wet, darlin'. You like this?"

Olivia licks her own thumb, continues teasing her nipples. Her entire body is aching to be touched, Georgia's deliciously slow torture certainly having its intended effects. "I do. . . but I want you to touch me."

A single brow arches, Georgia apparently some shade of surprised at Olivia's verbal request.

"Your wish is my command." The southern drawl is thick as she hooks her fingers into the waistband of Olivia's underwear and tugs them down her legs. Her hands slide back up the length of Olivia's thighs, and then she's spreading the pool of Olivia's desire with her thumb all along swollen, aching flesh.

And then, without much warning, Georgia's gently pressing her thumb against Olivia's entrance, wide blue eyes holding a silent request.

Olivia's mouth falls open with a gasp, legs fall further open in invitation. And Georgia eases her thumb inside until her palm's firmly pressed against Olivia's center.

The slow teasing starts up all over again. Georgia takes her sweet time, alternating between leisurely thrusts and pausing entirely, causing Olivia to grind herself against the blonde's palm. It drives Olivia absolutely wild, and the entire time Georgia's intently watching her. Unabashedly basking in the effect she has on Olivia: flushed cheeks, heart thudding against her chest, desperate little whimpers falling from her lips.

But when Georgia bends and, still gazing attentively up at her, runs her tongue along Olivia's inner thigh, it's all over.

She presses hot, open mouthed kisses along Olivia's inner thigh as she begins to quake, pinching her own nipples between forefinger and thumb. She quickens her pace just as she sinks her teeth into the supple flesh of Olivia's thigh, and Olivia crumbles.

Desperate moans in quick succession fall from her lips and she comes against Georgia's hand despite her feeble attempt at holding out for just a while longer.

She feels the warmth of Georgia's cheek against her leg, hips still subtly moving against the blonde's hand as the last vestiges of her orgasm taper off and subside. When Olivia opens her eyes, she's greeted with Georgia gazing up at her affectionately.

"Strap in, sugar." She presses a kiss to Olivia's thigh. "We're just gettin' started."

-

"Liv?" the blonde hums much later on once they've both found their way beneath the sheets after a few more rounds together. Intermittent, casual conversation's tapered off while they both happily drift in and out of consciousness.

"Hm?" She's half asleep, so it takes a second for her to register the voice.

"That's gunna be a buck fifty. You got that much cash on you?"

Olivia's sleepy laughter is muffled by the pillow her face is pressed into while she blindly reaches out and grabs the blonde to pull her in close. "I thought you were supposed to at least get a down payment. Like a two hour minimum or something."

"𝙎𝙝𝙞𝙩. I knew I was forgetting somethin'. I'll remember for next time. I think Georgia's got herself a repeat customer."

"Mm, you really laid the accent on thick, baby." Olivia sleepily inhales, her face buried in blonde hair.

Amanda chuckles. "I thought you'd like that."

A few seconds pass, and then, ". . . Amanda?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Earlier you said—"

"Georgia."

"What?"

"I didn't say nothin' earlier. That was Georgia."

Olivia audibly sighs.

"Earlier 𝙂𝙚𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙞𝙖 said something about my lap being the second best seat in the house."

". . . And?"

"What's the first?"

"Oh." Amanda's not facing Olivia, but her smile is evident in her tone all the same. "Your face."


	8. DAY VIII - FACESITTING

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY VIII.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): FACESITTING  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): BENOVAK

"Mmph—I've been looking forward to this all day," Olivia confesses between hastily placed kisses along her lover's jaw.

Casey slips her hand between Olivia's legs and groans at what greets her. Fingers, already slick with her girlfriend's desire, gently tease Olivia and only serve to further the incessant ache that's been ever present all day.

"Shit, Liv," Casey exhales and already, Olivia's hips are moving against her hand. She's unabashedly eager, hovering above the redhead, eyes already threatening to flutter shut to bask in the touch she's so desperately needed.

And then as quickly as it appeared, so it's withdrawn.

"AreyoufuckingkiddingmeCasey—" Olivia breathes in frustration, having foolishly believed Casey might not use her need against her and simply fuck her to satisfaction tonight. But of course—she isn't. Of course, Olivia should have known this.

And of course, Casey's smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

"I want you up here."

Olivia's taken to subtly grinding herself against Casey's thigh.

"I am up here, Casey. I'm right here, now 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚—"

"Mm-mm." Casey shakes her head, raises a hand to her mouth. Extending her pointer finger, she taps her own kiss swollen bottom lip. "I want you right here."

𝑶𝒉.

Cue the heavy exhale.

𝒀𝒆𝒔.

Somehow that satisfied smile grows impossibly more pleased. Olivia presses herself a little further against Casey and already, she can feel herself clenching with anticipation.

"Mm, is that-𝙤𝙝, is that something you think you might like?" Casey teases, voice dripping with sarcasm.

With furrowed brows, Liv runs her fingers through Casey's thick locks only to get a good grip and offer a sharp little warning tug that has the desired effect: Casey inhaling just as sharp as Olivia's tug, that smug smirk having melted away to something a shade darker. Olivia leans in to run her tongue along her upper lip.

"Let's make use of that mouth."

Bottom lip between her teeth, Olivia shifts until she's hovering above Casey's mouth with a firm grip on that gorgeous red hair.

"Open."

Casey turns her head to press a kiss to Olivia's thigh, and then she's mouth open, tongue out, waiting for Olivia to take her pleasure.

It's one of Olivia's favorite sights. So she can't help but to hesitate for a brief moment, meeting Casey's gaze as she slowly lowers herself to press against Casey's tongue. The wet heat of Casey's tongue has Olivia exhaling, bracing herself against the wall as her muscles grow slack at the initial touch.

"Fuck."

Just the slightest pressure of Casey's tongue. That's all it takes to send Olivia to the brink of desperation. Casey's been sending her sexual messages all day, knowing exactly the kind of frustration she's been contending with after being interrupted all week. A phone call. Her kid crying. An emergency. A perpetual cunt tease that's kept her on edge for days.

And still, Casey insists on teasing. The warmth of her mouth is heavenly, but her tongue offers nothing more than the faintest pressure. Olivia's so turned on her thighs are already beginning to quake and if Casey would just—

"𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠. Don't stop."

She flattens her tongue against Olivia's cunt, moving through Olivia's folds in broad swipes, and in just a few seconds Olivia's grinding herself against Casey's mouth while she comes.

But Casey doesn't relent.

Fast, light flicks of her tongue throw Olivia almost immediately into a second orgasm before the first can even fully subside, and then—

"𝙤𝙝𝙢𝙮𝙂𝙊𝘿."

Casey's hooked both arms around Olivia's thighs to help steady her, hands gripping her hips to guide her as she dips her tongue just inside and already, Olivia's reaching down between her legs to touch herself while Casey tongue fucks her with the hand that hasn't slammed into the wall.

She comes with a shiver this time. As soon as it hits, Olivia's swinging her leg over Casey's face in a clumsy dismount, collapsing on the bed beside her as she clamps down onto her own hand.

"Ohmygod—" she groans again, breathless and satiated and completely missing the annoyingly satisfied look on Casey's face. . . that is, until Casey sits up and leans over, hovering above her still recovering girlfriend.

"I already told you, Liv. My name is Casey. And I also told you," Casey grins, lowering herself to press a quick, chaste kiss to the corner of Olivia's mouth. "I'd make it worth the wait."


	9. DAYS IX & X - PHONE SEX, MASTURBATION

✘. KINKTOBER, DAY IX &. X.  
𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄𝐍 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐓(𝐒): DIRTY TALK | PHONE SEX | MASTURBATION  
𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆(𝐒): CABENSON

". . . Olivia?"

Olivia's lying on her bed, phone to her ear. When she hears the voice on the other end, she sits straight up.

"Alex?!"

There's a beat of silence in which Olivia's heart is pounding out of her chest. She can't believe it. This can't be real. Olivia can hear Alex sigh on the other end and she's not sure if it's because Olivia's used her name or because she's second guessing her decision to call.

"Yeah, Liv. It's me."

The surge of excitement, of sadness, of heartache, lasts but only a moment. It's eclipsed by the hurt that lingers due to the way Alex left them the second time around.

"What—what the hell happened?! You disappeared into thin air without so much as a goodbye? We were all waiting in Casey's office for the woman of the hour when—"

"I know." The regret in Alex's tone is unmistakable. "I'm sorry, Liv. I just—I couldn't face everyone. I couldn't face 𝙮𝙤𝙪 and celebrate knowing that in an hour, in a few minutes. . . it would all be over. I just thought maybe if I ripped the band aid off it wouldn't hurt so much."

It's Liv's turn to sigh now, falling back onto her bed with a dull thud.

There's a few long moments of silence where they simply listen to each other breathe and bask in the presence of one another. For all Olivia knows, she'll never see Alex again.

"Where'd they send you this time?"

Liv hears a huff on the other end.

"Does it matter?"

"Aren't they going to know you called me?"

"I'm sure a stranger will be here first thing tomorrow morning to take me to my new insanely mundane life."

Olivia smiles just a little at Alex's defiance.

"So, what. You're calling me to spin the wheel for another life?"

"I'm calling because the only thing I want for my birthday is a small sliver of my life, if only for a few minutes."

Liv glances over at the digital clock on her bedside table. It stares back at her in big red numbers: 12:03.

"It's your birthday today?"

"If I didn't miss you so much, I'd be offended." But Olivia can hear Alex's smile through the phone. Miles and miles away. She closes her eyes and she can see it. A closed-lip grin. Her heart aches. "But yes, it's my birthday."

But now it's Olivia's turn to smile. "You miss me?"

"'Hey, happy birthday, Al! How does twenty-nine feel?'" Alex responds, and Olivia can practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"You're not twenty-nine."

"Is that all you're taking away from this?!"

It's refreshing, this banter. For a second, Olivia forgets everything that's happened. She forgets that she can't take a quick trip to Alex's place, or that she's not going to see her at work tomorrow. It feels like old times. It feels good.

It takes a second for Olivia's laughter to die down.

"Oh, c'mon, Al. You can't take it anymore?"

"I think we've established I can take it just fine, thank you very much."

There's a pause.

"Did you—did 𝘈𝘭𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘢 𝘊𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘵 just make a 𝘴𝘦𝘹 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"Well, 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦. With the way you left, I thought maybe you were suggesting we forget about… y'know."

"You made me come so hard we had to change the sheets, I think that might be a little hard to forget, don't you?"

"𝙅𝙀𝙎𝙐𝙎**, **can you— 𝘰𝘩𝘮𝘺𝘨𝘰𝘥." Olivia's covered her eyes with her hand, cringing away from the phone.

A throaty chuckle sounds in Olivia's ear. "You'd enjoy life a lot more if you loosened up, Olivia."

The offense in Olivia's tone is unmistakable. "I am loose! I'm 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 loose. I am—I'm sufficiently loose, thank you very much."

Alex laughs some more. "Then why don't you. . . tell me what you're wearing."

"You 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 be serious."

"Mmh, I'm _very_ serious. You don't think I'm practically risking my life for a little late night phone call filled with 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, do you?"

To be completely honest, the thought didn't even strike Olivia until just now. All of this feels so much like a fever dream. This latest development certainly isn't helping.

But Alex is right. Who knows when they'll get another chance to see each other or talk like this? And it 𝘪𝘴 Alex's birthday, after all.

She inhales slowly, brown eyes fluttering shut as she prepares herself. She's never been vulnerable like this, like she has been with Alex. Like she's 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦for Alex.

"Liv?"

It's as though Olivia's lost the ability to speak. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out, nothing comes to mind. No words for how to answer Alex's question. Nothing for how she might be able to begin this.

"Olivia," Alex tries again, and something's changed. Her tone. "Olivia, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

Those three simple words light up Olivia's body. They remind her how long it's been since she's last been touched. Like she's been doused in gasoline and Alex's words are the flame, desire flares to life and already an ache settles between her legs.

"Okay, Olivia finally relents and breaks the silence. "Okay, I—uh. Tell me. Tell me what you need."

It's fairly evident that Olivia's never done this before. Phone sex. Everything with Alex is already so complicated, already makes her nervous enough. But Alex doesn't ask, so Olivia doesn't bring it up. Instead, she answers Alex's question.

"I'm—" Brown eyes flutter open and she looks down at her attire, having forgotten what she's put on in the wake of her panic. "I'm in an old, oversized NYPD t-shirt."

"Keep going. Where are you? Are you wearing pants? . . . panties? Is your hair still long?"

Olivia swallows. "I'm in my bed." Her voice is a tinge deeper, colored by the desire that's becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. "No pants. But—plain, black cotton panties. And my hair. It's longer. Not long, but—"

"Still long enough to pull?"

Olivia smiles now, bit by bit her discomfort melting away and replaced with the overwhelming need that only Alexandra Cabot can satisfy. She didn't know it back then, didn't realize it until much, much later, but from the first moment Olivia laid eyes upon Alex, she knew the blonde had something that she wanted. So much has changed since then, and so much will continue to change from now, but the affection Olivia has for Alex will remain unwavering.

"Long enough for you to pull, honey."

And now Olivia's switched. She's fallen back into the person she finally allowed herself to be that night, the one they'd shared with each other when Alex had come back to New York. After years of waiting, wanting, and pining, they'd both fallen so easily into bed together and into the role of temporary lover. This is no different.

"Now tell me what you're wearing."

Alex's groan of approval colors Olivia's cheeks with a blush she wishes Alex could see. Most of the time her smugness is incorrigible, but in the bedroom, Olivia quickly learned it's intoxicating.

"I'm wearing a white silk pajama set. It's soft against my skin. I. . . knew I'd be calling you, so I put on something special for you. My panties are silk too. Red. Lace. And I've already unbuttoned my top just enough to slip my hand beneath to tease my nipples—"

"𝘈𝘭𝘦𝘹."

"Tell me about what you want to do to me, Liv. How should I touch myself?"

At this point, Olivia's heart is ready to beat out of her chest from the mixture of thrill and nerves that's coursing through her veins. She closes her eyes again and wills herself to get out of her own goddamn head, so she does exactly what Alex was doing and begins lightly teasing her own nipples over the thin fabric of her shirt.

And instead of trying to decipher what she thinks Alex would want, Olivia decides to be honest.

"I want to kiss you. More than anything," she exhales into the phone, thumb working her nipple into a stiff peak. "Hard. Deep. So you know. So you know I want you so badly, Alex, that it 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴."

A soft gasp, an unexpected reward. "Keep going."

"I want my hands on you. Everywhere. I still remember how good you feel. You're so. . . responsive. I'd slip my hands underneath your shirt and tease your breasts like I'm teasing mine so I could hear—"

And then Alex's moan crashes over her like a violent wave upon the shore during a storm and still, despite the fact that Olivia has 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳. . . despite the fact that she now knows exactly what it is she does to Alexandra Cabot, it still comes as a surprise.

"_Yes_," Olivia sighs, pinching her nipple between forefinger and thumb. "That is 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 what I want to hear, honey. You sound so beautiful. I'd never heard you so. . . needy before. It was almost like. . . if I didn't touch you, you'd die. Is that how you feel?"

"You have no idea," Alex exhales.

"Well then I better give you what you need, hm?" Olivia smiles, eyes still closed as she imagines she's there with Alex, sharing another night of pure bliss. "Unbutton your shirt for me like I would so I could kiss your breasts, honey. And I—I want you to touch yourself through that silk you put on for me. I don't think I could last much longer without feeling how soft it is."

"LivI'mnotgonnalast."

At that confession, Liv's pulled her hand away from her breast and down between her legs. She pulls her own panties to the side and dips a finger into herself, surprised at how wet she is already.

"Touch yourself for me, Alex. Let me hear you, baby."

It takes Alex all of three minutes to come undone for Olivia while Liv gently guides her and teases herself, Alex's breathy sighs culminating to a few staccato moans and a beautifully shaky, soft cry of Olivia's name as she falls over the edge. A few seconds after she comes, a groan breaks the near-silence of their breathing.

"I told you I wasn't going to last long," Alex pants into the phone.

Olivia just smiles. "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to come for as many years as you've been alive when it's your birthday. You said twenty-nine, right?"

Less than twenty-nine orgasms later ( but no less than three ), Olivia and Alex are basking in the post-coital silence as they come down from their respective highs, just listening to each other breathe. Enjoying the other's presence, when,

"Al?"

The silence stretches out for so long that Olivia thinks she might be asleep, when finally—

"Yeah, Liv?"

"I need you to stay safe, okay? I need you here."

When Alex speaks, Olivia can hear the emotion that's clouding her tone. Olivia has to blink back tears and swallow back the sobs that threaten to take hold.

"Of course." On the other end, Alex sniffles. "I'll call you when I get home, Benson. Try to stay in one piece 'til then."

And she was right. About one thing, at least.

Alex 𝘥𝘪𝘥 eventually come back home to New York.  
But she never called.


	10. DAY XI - BITING

"What are you, some kind of vampire?" Casey hisses as she pokes at her bruised neck in the mirror.

"Mm, I didn't draw any blood, did I?" Olivia hums just out of view as she turns on the shower. The look on her face when she slips her arms around Casey's waist from behind and finally catches a glimpse of her handiwork is… priceless.

"Oh—is that… is that all you have to say for yourself, Benson?!" Casey's narrowing her eyes at Olivia's reflection. "You 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 I bruise easily and you still couldn't help yourself, could you."

"What do you want me to say?" Olivia hums into the crook of Casey's neck, smirking to herself. "I got a hot piece of ass in my bed, sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Are you—who—what—?!" Casey stammers and uses her hips to nudge Olivia away. "Hot piece of ass? Really?!"

Olivia's laughing openly now, the kind of head back belly laugh that leaves her glowing. "Y'know, for someone who's just had a handful of orgasms less than twelve hours ago, you're pretty high strung." She turns Casey by her hips, the steam already beginning to cloud the mirror. "I was just joking, baby. I'm sorry. But you—I thought you were into it. You 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙙 to be into it." Olivia pauses only to search Casey's eyes for the answer. "Was I reading that wrong?"

Casey's quiet for a moment before she dissolves into a pout. "No. You're not wrong. But Jesus, Liv. I mean…" Casey sweeps her hair aside. "Do you see this?!"

"Kinda hard to miss, sweetheart." Liv chuckles, leaning in to press a soft kiss to a suspiciously mouth-shaped bruise. "So… what you're saying is…" she murmurs against bruised flesh. "I should be biting your breasts instead?"

She feels Casey sag against the sink just a little.

"Or maybe… your 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙨?"

"Baby."

Bingo.

"What?" Liv hums into the crook of Casey's neck, hands running up her sides. "You're all stressed out. You've gotta relax, sweetheart. Unless… is that a no? We can just—"

Olivia's started to pull away but Casey reaches out, pulls her back. "I've had enough of your teasing, Benson. So why don't you come back here and put your money where your mouth is. Or better yet, put your mouth…" she trails off and arches a brow at Olivia, which only causes her to smile.

Bottom lip captured between her teeth, Liv leans in real close to murmur against the corner of Casey's mouth, "Touch yourself for me."

And then she's off, lips inching along the line of Casey's jaw and the curve of her neck, gently kissing and biting every now and again. Ever the obedient lover, Casey's slipped her hand between her legs to rub herself through her underwear while Olivia nudges her shirt up over her breasts to test her latest suggestion.

She's soft and gentle at first, her touch fleeting and tentative. A ghost of her tongue across Casey's nipple, a flash of teeth with tongue to quickly soothe. But Casey hisses in response, she arches into Olivia's touch, encouraging her. Brown eyes flutter open just in time to catch Casey gazing down at her as she sinks her teeth into the supple flesh of Casey's breast in earnest this time, and already Olivia feels the hand between Casey's legs begin to quicken.

"Ah-ah."

Casey's as eager as she is obedient, though that's nothing new.

So Olivia wastes no more time and sinks down to her knees. The shower, still running, has thoroughly clouded the bathroom with steam on this chilly fall morning, as she hoists Casey's thigh over her shoulder and begins another iteration of her worship.

Lips, teeth, tongue. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Every time Casey's hand has quickened, Olivia's stopped. It's a form of slow, delicious torture that she delights in. Every time she sinks her teeth in just a little too hard, Casey tugs on her hair. Pleasure mixed with pain, an indulgence she's taken a liking to ever since having fallen into bed with Casey.

It isn't until Casey's thighs are trembling that she relents. Casey's hand begins to quicken over damp cotton and Olivia nudges her fingers out of the way this time, pushing the fabric to the side to bring Casey to an enthusiastic finish with her mouth.

This time, with a handful of Olivia's hair, Casey grasps but pushes her closer and keeps her in place instead of the sharp little tugs she's been administering. As Casey quakes and quivers against Olivia's mouth, Olivia hums against tender flesh with another kind of satisfaction.

With a final thrust against her tongue, Casey relaxes back against the sink and Olivia pulls away, eyes glittering with a possessiveness that always seems to accompany the reminder that she has the power to turn Casey into a shivering mess.

Pushing Casey's t-shirt up again, Olivia beings a slow ascent, though her kisses and her touch is remarkably more gentle and by the time she reaches Casey's lips, the lawyer's all but recovered.

"So—biting, huh?" Olivia hums, still not letting go of that glow of self-satisfaction that's shone down upon her. She leans back to pull Casey's shirt entirely off and then her own, abandoning her smile long enough to press a chaste kiss to Casey's lips. "You should've told me all the times you said 'bite me' you were speaking literally."

Ah, but the smile is back. Overtly indulgent as Olivia disappears into the shower just as Casey scoffs.

"Kiss my ass."

"Ha!" Olivia's voice is amplified in the shower. "Don't tempt me. Though I think you might like it a lot better if I used a little teeth…"

"You're such a jerk sometimes," Casey shoots back as she abandons her underwear on the bathroom floor. "You know that?"

"I know," Liv hums. "So why don't you get in here and teach me a lesson, counselor?"


End file.
